Blurred Vision Thin Lines
by Electric Blue Fire
Summary: The trio have their hands full 6th year. New friends, old enemies, and a more ticked off Snape than usual. Rules are meant to be broken, especially when you can get away with it and not all is as it seems.


Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Double Vision. Thin Lines.  
  
"So who do you think's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ron asked stuffing a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth. The great hall was filled with the voices of the students and newly sorted first years. The Slytherin recruits were uncharacteristically small this year.  
  
Harry looked at the empty seat at the staff table. "Who knows," he said looking at Ron. The hall grew quiet as the Headmaster tapped his glass and stood. His eyes had the same knowing twinkle to them as always as he surveyed the awaiting students.  
  
"As you may have heard. For the first time Hogwarts will be excepting transfer students from all parts of the world. They will arrive tomorrow at dinner accompanied by your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and be sorted into houses. Classes will start the next day. Though they may have not been here long. I expect you will treat them with the same dignity and respect you give your fellow classmates. And to all first years, note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." He finished and sat down, resuming an animated discussion with Professor McGonagall. The first years looked pale. Harry laughed inwardly. The first years seemed to get smaller every year.  
  
They finished up their meal and headed to Gryffindor Tower. They took their favorite seats next to the fire. Crookshanks meowed and hopped into Hermione's lap. "Harry...Ron," she said absently stroking Crookshanks. The cat purred in delight. They turned their heads to meet her gaze. "Why do you think their excepting transfers this year? I mean after so long, why do it now?" she asked. Harry took a moment to consider this.  
  
"Because Dumbledor maybe. Voldemort's infamous all over the world. And now that he's back people are taking precautions. There isn't a safer place for kids, or anyone for that matter, than Hogwarts," he said propping his arm up and resting his chin on the back of his hand.  
  
"Maybe," said Ron, "But I don't think so," he shook his head. "I'm sure there are schools equally safe in other countries. My bet is they have something to do with the war with you-no-who." Hermione gave him a look.  
  
"Oh come off it Ron you can say his name. And what do you mean?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well," Ron started, folding his arms behind his head, he-who....I mean Voldemort," he stuttered. "He's got to be public enemy number one. England can't be the only one preparing, you don't expect the other countries to lay down and do nothing do you? Not with a loony like him running around. He's a threat to everyone."  
  
"So you think they're undercover spies or something," Harry asked skeptically. "Come on Ron. They don't let 'kids' into this kind of thing."  
  
"Suppose you're right," Ron said defeatedly. Harry was right. No body, especially the somebody named Dumbledor, would let 'kids' get involved. They knew from personal experience.  
  
"However," Hermione began suddenly. Crookshanks jumped at the sudden outburst and dug her nails into Hermione's leg. She then jumped off giving her a look that told Hermione the noise was very unwelcome. "Voldemort would."  
  
Harry and Ron gave her quizzical looks. "Would what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Send spies," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hermione he already has spies. Ever hear of Slytherin House," Harry muttered.  
  
"Yes but Dumbledor knows about them obviously. Most of them are probably just plain, ordinary, transfer students but I bet you that some of them are spies. Spies that will NOT be sorted into Slytherin House," she said.  
  
"You mean like spies in the other houses. Spies in Gryffindor?" Ron stared at her.  
  
"Spies Harry," she looked at him. "Spies that can watch you in your own dormitory. Or get rid of you."  
  
"You think?" he stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"I do."  
  
The next night they headed to the Great Hall along with the other students. It was almost completely quiet in anticipation for the new arrivals. Even the teachers seemed excited. After all this never happened before. The whole hall hushed as the doors swept open. Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged smiles as none other than Amphodora Tonks came strutting in with flamboyant, long, purple hair leading a large group of unsure transfer students to the front of the hall. She winked at them as she caught their gazes. They took this time to survey the newbies looking for any suspicious characters. The group ranged from 1st years to 7ths, all shapes, all sizes, and many different ethnicitys. The first one to catch their eyes was a student wrapped completely in their cloak and who's face was hidden behind a hood. Ironically whenever you try to hide something you just draw attention to yourself.  
  
Professor McGonnagal appeared, Sorting Hat in hand and called out the first name. "Damien Angelos." A boy of about sixteen steeped forward. He had spiky brown hair and startling blue eyes. He sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed upon him.  
  
"Gryffindor," the hat bellowed. Gryffindor house clapped as he came to sit at the table. Ron gave him an evil glare when he winked at Ginny. Yep, he had to be a spy. He would be watching that one closely. Hermione rolled her eyes at the over protective brother. Poor Ginny.  
  
"Alexia Reily." A girl with shoulder length red hair, pulled back into a pony tail with a few strands around her face and bright green eyes walked up and sat down. She gazed nervously at the tables as the sorting hat debated with itself. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like she'd never been sorted before.  
  
"Gryffindor." She let out a sigh of relief as she jumped down and went to Gryffindor table.  
  
"Komado Fuyu." A boy with short black hair with shapely bangs and brown eyes came up. He wanted Ravenclaw. He really really wanted Ravenclaw. Damn the hat took a long time to decide, to him it seemed like hours sitting there with an oversized, talking hat on his head. Finally the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor." He frowned as he walked over to Gryffindor table. It wasn't that bad. Gryffindor was second in his book but he was still disappointed.  
  
"Michelle Green, Amick Haleem, Lao Lien, Pablo Rodriguez," the list dwindled down until there was only one name left. "Holly Smith." No answer. Professor McGonagall looked at the hooded girl expectingly along with the rest of the hall. She cleared her throat. "Holly Smith" she repeated. Still no answer. Professor McGonagall walked over, stood in front of her and looked directly at her getting her attention. She folded her arms and tapped her foot.  
  
Holly looked around and realization dawned on her. Every eye in the hall was on her. Not a good start. She reached into her hood and removed something from over her ears. "Hem hem," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat once again. "Ms. Smith if you don't mind," she said directing her to the stool. Holly nodded her head in understanding, removed her hood, unlatched her cloak and got on the stool. McGonagall put the hat indignantly on her head and awaited the sorting. Holly had long platinum blonde hair to her lower back french braided, dark brown, almost black eyes and thick dark lashes.  
  
Holly let out an irritated, inaudible sigh. In truth she did know she was being addressed, she just chose to ignore it. When her name was called she blasted her head phones full power. She did not want to come to this school. She was forced by her mom. All well, the people seemed nice at least. All except that greasy haired teacher that seemed to be glaring at her. Sure he'd been glaring at everyone, she saw him. But he was glaring extra hard at her. Death glaring. And she didn't even do anything to him, yet. If looks could kill she'd be skinned, gouged, dropped into a vat of acid, beheaded, ect. She made a mental note to piss him off. "Gryffindor." the hat finally called. After the applause she snagged a seat beside her red headed fellow newbie.  
  
Dumbledor stood up along with Tonks. Students, first off I want to welcome all of our new transfers. And secondly," he said waving a hand to Tonks. "I would like to introduce to you your new Dark Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Tonks. After a quick speech from Tonks the tables filled with food. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the students dug in.  
  
Holly poked her fork at a weird looking thing that was somehow considered food. "What the hell is this supposed to be?" She thought out loud. Komado, who was sitting across from her, was baffled as well.  
  
"Good question," he agreed looking at it distastefully. Harry stopped mid- spoon.  
  
"You guys have to be kidding me," he said. He could tell by their clue less expressions that they weren't. "It's pudding," he told them.  
  
"No shit. This is pudding?" Holly stared at him disbelievingly as she scooped some on her dish. "By the way, who are you?"  
  
"Oh. I'm Harry. And this is Ron and Hermione," he said pointing to each. Hermione smiled and said, "Hello," but Ron was to busy glaring at that new kid Damien, who was flirting shamelessly with his sister. And to top it all off, she was flirting back.  
  
"I'm Holly," she smiled. "And you are?"  
  
"Komado," he said, still not trusting the pudding. The red headed girl next to Holly gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Just try the damn thing boio, it's not going to kill you," she said putting a big spoonful into her mouth. She had an irish accent. "Oh yeah, and I'm Alexia," she said. "Nice to meet you all."  
  
Komado gave the 'pudding' one last suspicious look and then gulped down a bite. "Umm dis s gud," he tried to say through his food.  
  
"So where are you guys from?" Hermione inquired sweetly.  
  
"Well I'm from Ireland," Holly grinned cutely.  
  
"America," Holly said.  
  
"And I'm from Japan," Komado finished.  
  
"And I bet I know where he's from," Ron growled still glaring at Damien, "Hell." Hermione let out an audible sigh. Oh boy.  
  
"So who's that jerk," Holly said pointing to the man who seemed to never stop glaring at her, changing the subject. At least it wasn't just her. He seemed to rotate between glaring at her and that kid Harry.  
  
"That git. That's Professor Snape. Potions," Ron said finally coming back to the real world.  
  
"Ron," Hermione chided.  
  
"What? He is," Ron said innocently.  
  
"I believe that," Alexia put in.  
  
"So what years are you in?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Six," they all said at once.  
  
"Us too," Ron said smiling. They continued to talk until diner was over. "So do you want us to show you to Gryffindor tower?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nah, their supposed to be giving all the transfers a tour," Komado said.  
  
"Ok then. See you in Gryffindor tower," Hermione called as Ron, Harry and herself left. They arrived in the common room and sat down. "They seem nice," Hermione said.  
  
"Well it's going to be an interesting year I can tell you that much," Harry said. After a few minutes the portrait swung open and the transfer students came in. Some of them were giggling and some had stupid smiles on their faces. "Hey where's," Harry was cut off when Holly and Komado came into the room laughing uncontrollably. Holly fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, tears in her eyes. Komado was trying to fight it but soon found himself on the floor as well. Alexia huffed into the room. When they saw her they just laughed more. Ron could have swore they turned blue in the face.  
  
"It wasn't that funny," she growled. She had a few cuts and bruises, her hair was a mess, and parts of her robe were torn. "Oh-but-it-was," Komado said in-between laughs, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked. Holly tried to calm down as she explained.  
  
"Well you see. After the tour we were on our way here when out of nowhere this lunatic polterguist charges at us with balloons filed with some kind of sticky, wet, water stuff," She said.  
  
"He nailed Alexia right on the head," Komado laughed. "She got really pissed and chucked a statue at him. Then he got pissed. He let out this loud screech and charged at her." Komado and Holly bursted out laughing.  
  
"And," Ron said.  
  
"Then he swooped down and picked her up. She was so surprised that she let out this high pitched Squeak," Holly said laughing.  
  
"He was caught off guard and dropped her," Komado laughed. "Down the stairs. After she was done falling, which took a while because the stairs changed twice, the thing blew the loudest raspberry at her I've ever heard then left like it happened everyday." Harry and Ron were laughing alongside Komado and Holly by now. That did happen a lot. Well not exactly.  
  
"It wasn't funny," Hermione said coldly at them. "She could've been badly hurt."  
  
"Well you know what they say," Holly stifled a giggle. "It's only funny until someone gets hurt, then it's it hilarious," She burst out laughing again.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed," Alexia huffed and left to the dormitories.  
  
"I should go too. Later. Hey Alexia wait up," Holly called and left.  
  
"See you guys," Komado said and went to the boys dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, stayed for awhile talking and watching the fire. Then it was just Harry, gazing into the fire as if expecting Sirius's head to pop up and greet him like always.  
  
~ Well I thought that was a good place to end it. Review please.  
  
Electric Blue Fire ^-^ 


End file.
